


Fluff Contagion

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: There is a fluffy mess in Prowl and Jazz's quarters.





	Fluff Contagion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/gifts).

Prowl stares at the main room of their quarters. He doesn’t even realize the door is beeping at him to get out of the way for it to close. The room before him is not the room he left at the beginning of his shift. 

This room is littered with white cloud like material. Jazz goes through phases, he knows this so it shouldn’t surprise him. Yet every time, it does. 

A quick look up of the material comes back with stuffing. The internals od cloth animals for children. Another question raises of how Jazz got this much stuffing. 

Reaching down to clear a path for himself, the white material sticks to his servo. It becomes crusted-like as it sits there. Frowning at it, he tries shaking it off, it stays. 

“Prowler? Is that you?” Jazz’s voice comes from the small kitchen. He wades through the stuff, feeling it clinging to his armor and getting into his joints. It crunches and crumbles reminding him of a frame rusting. 

He reaches the kitchen to see what he’d learn to be named ‘Abominable Snowman’ standing in the middle of the room as the machine on the counter keeps making the white material. 

“Ah think I made a monster it won’ stop,” Jazz says, the saboteur doesn’t move and he can feel his frame sluggish to move. 

“What is it?” he frowns as the stuff crawls up his frame. 

“Supposed ta be cotton candy, but a Cybertronian version,” Jazz says as he takes the saboteur’s servo and pulls him away from the machine. The smaller mech’s frame creaks and pops. Jazz falls into his arms and he pulls the mech out to safety. 

“What did you put in it?”

“Just a lil’ bit of rust dust,” Jazz winces. He stares at the mech currently laying over his frame on the ground. Even a little bit of rust dust gets in sensitive systems. 

He drags Jazz to the public washracks and fills the basin with oil. Oil will get rid of any rust dust clinging to their frames. 

With the basin filled, he glances to Jazz to see the mech staring at the bath. 

“Uh, mind a lil’ help,” Jazz frowns, he smirks and raises a servo to Jazz’s back before pushing the smaller mech into the basin. He chuckles when Jazz lets out a squawk and falls into the oil, slowly sinking. He climbs down into the oil as Jazz begins to move and sit up. Jazz pouts up to him crawling over to him and cuddling up. “Prowler, that wasn’t funny.”

“It was funnier than your explosion in our quarters,” he trails his digits along Jazz’s sensory horn. “How exactly are you going to clean it up?” 

“Meh?”

“You make the mess, you clean it up,” he says pressing a kiss to the sensory horn. 

“I have a few other things in mind to do,” Jazz smirks, pecking little kisses up his chestplates and neck.


End file.
